I am a Sin Cloud Strife KH2
by Sinestra Mooneyes Siren
Summary: This is a CloudxOC story if you don't like then don't read.


I am a Sin (Cloud Strife (KH2))

Chapter 1: The Beginning and The Meeting

Story Mode: Messiah came flying in after telling Garza that our task was complete. I wonderer of our next assignment from Summit. We are in a desolated wasteland searching for ancient artifacts stolen from Summit by a dragon we thought friend and ally. Mauler is the name of the dragon we search for. Jumping from world to world ad dimension to dimension. Continuously jumping, finding, fighting, searching, destroying, interfering, and many other things. My name was already well known in many worlds. Now, now it is known in all. I here many telling one another what they believe I look like. Many believe me to be male, others who have seen me, correct them. The name Zhadow of Illusions is household now. The name I am known by is common, but my true name is not. The name Sinestra (Sin) Mooneyes Siren not near as common. "Lady Sin our next assignment is to retrieve the Cretain Fang of Parkus in a place called Radiant Garden." Messiah says as she lands upon my shoulder. "The world and dimension." "The dimension is Kingdom Hearts. The world is by the same name My Lady." "Then we leave now." Saying this I engulf up in dark Fire.

_This is just as bad as the wasteland we just came from. _I thought to myself. "Garza said to find the wizard Merlin who resides here." Nodding my head in response to Messiahs words she takes flight towards the city in search of the house of Merlin. Once I reach the city Messiah is waiting on the shoulder of a man a few inches taller than me. This man is not much older than I either. He is maybe 21 or 22. I, myself, being 20, 5'8", and extremely light, look him over. He has blond hair, ocean abyss eyes, black clothes, and is quite muscular but lean. _He seems to be looking me over as well. _I thought. "Messiah have you found the wizard Merlin?" "Yes My Lady. This young man is Cloud Strife he says he knows Merlin, and will take us to him." "Very well. I thank you Cloud Strife for taking us to Merlin for it is important that I speak with him." Nodding he turns and begins to walk into town. Messiah flies back and lands on my shoulder.

Clouds P.O.V.: I was walking into town when a black, crimson, and brown red-tailed hawk landed on my shoulder. "Excuse me sir. Do you know where I can find the wizard Merlin?" I nod my head wondering how this bird can talk. "Really?! Would you show me and my master the way? Oh yes pardon my manners my name is Messiah, and my master is Sinestra, or Sin, Mooneyes Siren more commonly known as Zhadow of Illusions. And you are?" "Cloud Strife. Where is your master at?" "Oh she should be here soon. I flew straight here, and she followed me." I turned back around to see if I can see anyone, and I do. _It's a girl about my age, slightly shorter than me, black and crimson hair, slim, no skinny, but muscled, black clothes, spikes, chains, tattoos on both shoulders, and, wait, silver eyes? _I think to myself. "Oh good here comes Lady Sin now." "That's her?" "Not what you were expecting?" I shake my head in answer. She makes it to us and I can tell she looks me over before talking to Messiah. She then thanks me for taking them to Merlin and we haven't even left yet! I turn to town and begin to walk. Messiah goes back to Sins' shoulder to talk with her about something.

Regular P.O.V.: You follow Cloud into town to come across Heartless and Soulless. "Messiah if you would." "Gladly." She takes off and slices them all in half with her wings. "Impressive I didn't think that birds could do that." "Excuse me but how are you calling a bird!?" Messiah says flapping in the face of a man about the age of Cloud, but taller with brown hair. "Name's Leon. Who are you?" "I'm Messiah and this is my master Sinestra, or Sin, Mooneyes Siren more commonly known as Zhadow of Illusions." "You looking for someone?" "Yes," you reply, "we are looking for Merlin." "Well you just missed him; he just left for Disney Castle to talk to King Mickey." "Perfect. Just one more delay in finding the artifacts. Do either of you know about the Cretain Fang of Parkus the Ghost Dragon?" "Yeah. Didn't you find it Cloud?" "Yes." "You didn't touch it with bare hands did you?" You quickly ask Cloud. "Yes. Why?" You look over to Messiah. "Does Merlin have a crystal ball?" "At his house." "I'll need to borrow it for a bit." You four reach Merlin's, and you summon his crystal ball. "Verde." "Hm. Oh Lady Sin you need something?" "Yes, Seer Dragon, I need to talk to Belock the Albino Black." "Alright. Here he is." "Yes dear sin." "Belock tell me what happens when a human touches the Fang of Parkus?" "They become ill not long after. Your reason for this question?" "Because it has come to my knowing that one has touched the Fang, and is standing beside me healthy." "Their name?" "Cloud Strife." "Let me find the riddle of the Golden Celestial Dragon." "Lady Sin the artifacts that have not been returned are the Fang and the Pegasus Wings of Cronius the Phoenix." "The Fang is here, but the Wings will be with Mauler.' "Of course. Here is Belock with the Gold Riddle."


End file.
